1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to external storage devices in general, and, in particular, to an external storage system having multiple external storage devices. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a method for controlling an external storage system having multiple external storage devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a data processing system in which multiple external storage devices are connected to a single hub, when one external storage device is rendered incapable of communication due to a cable or device failure, the hub reconstructs a communication channel by disabling a connection between that external storage device and the hub. However, once the connection between the external storage device and the hub is disabled, the external storage device cannot communicate with external systems even if the external storage device itself is operating normally. Consequently, it is desirable to provide a method for controlling an external storage system having multiple external storage devices.